Come Back to Me
by Bakura'sPsychoBitch
Summary: Bakura’s in the hospital, something’s up with Ryou. How will their friends react? Secrets hide and surprises wait inside…
1. Chapter 1

Come Back To Me Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did I wouldn't be making the show Americanized! Pairings: Main focus: R/B and M/M. Hints of Y/Y. Rating: PG-13 for cursing and mild violence.  
  
Chapter 1 Before the Storm  
  
()  
  
It's a beautiful spring day that's better than and other. 'Course, March was always beautiful during it's early days. Then again, Domino was always beautiful in spring. Today's natural beauty of spring is magnified ten-fold in the eyes of a certain white-haired bishonen, Ryou, who is currently walking to school with a slight limp. The night before, Ryou took the next step in his relationship with his yami, Bakura. It was their two year anniversary of Bakura being nice to his light and their one year anniversary of being a couple. Up until last night, their relationship hadn't gone any farther than heated make-out sessions. Ryou wanted to wait until he was ready for that next step in his relationship with Bakura. Bakura completely understood and waited on Ryou, even though he wanted to ravish his light right then and there. He didn't want to frighten Ryou away. He didn't want to rape the poor boy, Bakura's above that.  
  
On their anniversary, Bakura took Ryou out to his favorite restaurant. Bakura had made reservations a month back. After dinner, the two went to a well-known club and danced till they could dance no more. When they got back home it was close to midnight. Bakura led Ryou up to their room and surprised his hikari with a small silver kitten with black stripes across her back. Ryou was so happy he wanted to give Bakura something in return, and did the only thing he knew Bakura would truly enjoy. They made love until in the wee hours of the night they fell asleep.  
  
This is why Ryou is now limping down the halls of Domino High School. Bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, a bottle of painkillers in his pocket, and tired as all get out. Smiling so brightly he didn't even notice the pain that still lingered. Not caring that he was a bit late. He wouldn't get detention because he was a good kid and this was his first tardy. Handing his homeroom teacher his pass, he sat down with his friends in the back, next to his best friend, and fellow hikari, Malik. They, of course, all noticed that Ryou's smile was brighter today than yesterday.  
  
"Why so cheerful today Ryou?" Yugi asked after the teacher left the classroom, not much was done in homeroom.  
  
Ryou shrugged lying to his friends, "Had time to myself last night is all."  
  
Malik noticed this, but didn't say anything. He'll confront Ryou later.  
  
"You look tired Ryou. What did you do?" Tea asked, sitting opposite Yugi.  
  
"Really? Huh. Must have stayed up longer then I thought." Ryou answered with a fake thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Oh? Wha' were ya doin' las' night Ryou?" Joey asked from his seat in front of Ryou's.  
  
Ryou shrugged again, still lying to his friends, " Watched some movies once I was done with my homework." After that they talked about other things. Duel Monsters, new games coming out, and any new tournaments. Things like that.  
  
Malik was silent for the most part because he was observing Ryou. 'He lied to them, but why? Is he protecting Bakura or some...wait a minute. Ryou hasn't told the others about his relationship with the Thief. And if I recall correctly, last night was their one-year anniversary of being a couple. So that would mean...' Malik thought as his expression changed from contemplating to devious.  
  
Ryou and the others never noticed.  
  
()  
  
When the bell rang to change classes, everyone got up to leave. Malik took hold of Ryou's arm and asked, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking back at the lingering group he added, "Privately?"  
  
Seeing the devious glint in Malik's eyes, Ryou nodded and followed Malik to the back corner of the room. Once they were out of earshot, Malik turned to Ryou and got serious.  
  
"Why don't you tell me the truth Ryou? I'm surprised that your lies fooled them, but I know you better now don't I?"  
  
For a moment Ryou was shocked, forgetting that Malik knew about the Ring's owners relationship. A second later, Ryou remembered and blushed bright red with embarrassment.  
  
Seeing that his best friend was too embarrassed to talk, Malik took the inciative, "Nod if I get this right Ryou. Last night was your one year anniversary with Bakura correct?"  
  
Ryou nodded.  
  
"Dinner, movie, and a surprise gift from Bakura correct?"  
  
Ryou nodded again, still bright red, not saying a word.  
  
"And judging by your slight limp, I'd say you and Bakura fucked all night."  
  
Ryou's blush got brighter, because of Malik's straightforward guess he nodded anyway.  
  
"You don't have to be so embarrassed Ryou. It's just me."  
  
"I know. I can't help it. Last night was my first time at...well...you know."  
  
Malik was shocked but before he could say anything more the warning bell rang, snapping Ryou out of his embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no! I'll be late again!" Ryou exclaimed as he gathered up his stuff and hurried out of the classroom with Malik at his heels.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch Ryou. Under the maple tree." Malik called as he entered his classroom.  
  
"Okay Malik! See ya!" Ryou called as he continued down the hallway to his next class. 


	2. Chapter 2

Come Back To Me  
  
Chapter 2 Storm Breaking  
  
Lunchtime found Ryou and Malik sitting under the maple tree outside. What's left of their lunches sit forgotten at their feet and currently, Ryou is telling Malik details about the night before, "...and that's basically it Malik. Last night was so magical." Ryou finished with a far away look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm surprised Ryou. You should have stayed in bed. I stayed home for a week after Marik and I fucked!" Malik exclaimed, gaping at his friend. Ryou gave Malik a confused look. Seeing this, Malik began to snicker. "Believed my lie did you? Remember last month when I was out for a week and told you all that I had gotten OSS for the week doing something the teachers didn't like and that I couldn't remember why?"  
  
Ryou looked thoughtful until realization crossed his features, "You lied to them in a way similar to me!"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, like you, they wouldn't understand why I would stay loyal to such a destructive yami. If they knew..." Malik trailed off when Ryou suddenly sprang up and took off across the yard as fast as his current stare would allow.  
  
"What the hell Ryou?!" Malik exclaimed as he got up and ran up to his friend and stopped him in his tracks, gripping his shoulders to prevent escape.  
  
"Something's happened to Bakura!" Ryou wailed.  
  
"Is it bad?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Bad enough that you'd skip the rest of school today?"  
  
"What do you think? I need to get to Bakura!" Ryou began to struggle with Malik, but was rewarded with a sharp shake from his friend.  
  
"Settle down you. I'll take you wherever you feel Bakura is at. Okay?"  
  
Ryou relaxed into his friends grip and nodded.  
  
"Good. Now, follow me." Malik took hold of Ryou's hand and lead him to the student parking, where his motorcycle was sitting. Malik gave Ryou the only helment and got on the bike, revving it as Ryou got on behind him.  
  
"Better hold on tight Ryou. I'm going to go as fast as I can."  
  
Ryou nodded and tightened his grip around Malik's waist. Malik waited a moment more before tearing out of the parking lot. Malik was going so fast that any cops who tried to follow them were easily out maneuvered.  
  
AN: Oh no! What's happened to Bakura? Find out in the next chapter. Review please. (Gives puppy eyed look.) 


	3. Chapter 3

Come Back To Me  
  
Chapter 3 Heartache  
  
&&&&  
  
Ryou led Malik to the hospital. His feelings of Bakura were the strongest there. At the hospital, Ryou and Malik learned that Bakura was in the ER and once the doctors got him stabilized, they would learn more. Right now the two friends are waiting to be updated by the doctors. Spacing out, Malik contacted his yami.  
  
(Marik?)  
  
((Yes?))  
  
(...)  
  
((Hikari what's wrong? I'm sensing turmoil from you.))  
  
(It's Ryou and Bakura...)  
  
((What did Bakura do this time?))  
  
(I don't know, but he's in the ER.)  
  
((What?! I thought you were talking about Ryou?))  
  
(In a way I am.)  
  
((What do you mean hikari?))  
  
(Ryou's and Bakura's anniversary was last night.)  
  
((Oh. Want me to join you two at the hospital?))  
  
(That would be great yami. We need all the support we can get.)  
  
((I'll be there in five minutes.))  
  
(Thank you.) Malik came back to reality with a weeping Ryou next to him. "Ryou?" Malik asked. As answer, Ryou launched himself into his friend's embrace and started crying into his chest. Totally clueless as to why his friend suddenly broke down, Malik wrapped his arms around his friend, giving his support. Ten minutes latter found the two being held by Malik's yami, Marik.  
  
Ryou was almost asleep when a doctor approached the trio and asked, "Friends and family of Mr. Bakura Itamari?"  
  
"Family's dead sir. Only friends able to see a hurt friend." Malik said politely.  
  
"Come with me please. What I need to tell you must be said privately." The doctor turned and walked away, Malik and Marik on his heels, both pulling Ryou along behind.  
  
The doctor led them to an empty room and closed the door after them. The four of them sat on the only available chairs in the room.  
  
"I'm sure you're wondering what happened Mr. Itamari so I'll get right to the point. Mr. Itamari was involved in a hit and run accident. The police are on their way to apprehend the culprit. We believe that the driver was intoxicated when the accident occurred." The doctor paused just long enough to catch his breath. "Mr. Itamari is stable but has lapsed into a coma."  
  
"Don't understand how this all happened. Bakura is someone who avoids just about anything that brings him harm." Marik said with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Witnesses reported that they saw a small child wander out into traffic. Mr. Itamari was the first to see the car heading right for the child and rushed to the child out of harms way." The doctor answered.  
  
"Is the child all right?" Ryou asked, coming out of his daze.  
  
"Mr. Itamari took the brunt of the hit, the child was tucked securely in his arms. So much so that the child was shook up and Mr. Itamari would not release the child until paramedics arrived on the scene. Even then he had to be sedated before the child could be released, even though he was bleeding onto the pavement from several lacerations."  
  
"When can we see our friend?" Malik asked.  
  
"Now if you want, but I must warn all three of you. Mr. Itamari has an IV and transfusion drip in his left arm; his entire right arm is in a cast. He's on a heart monitor and a respirator. The respirator is because he has several broken ribs, making it difficult for Mr. Itamari to breathe on his own."  
  
The doctor stood and led the three teens to Bakura's room on the third floor of the hospital. Ryou had to be all but carried there by Marik; he was in such a state of emotional breakdown.  
  
Once they entered Bakura's room, Ryou detached himself from Malik and Marik's grasp and hobbled over to Bakura's bed. Mindful of the IV's, Ryou tenderly picked up Bakura's left hand and held it close to his face. Shedding silent tears, Ryou silently wished for some way to hold on until Bakura woke up. Under Ryou's shirt the Ring began to glow, going unnoticed to everyone in the room.  
  
The doctor had long since left to take care of other patients. He advised Malik and Marik to look after Ryou.  
  
"He might do something stupid in the state he's in. Be careful and don't let your friend be alone in this time of need. Your friendship will keep him from sinking into the pit of despair." the doctor had said and Malik and Marik readily agreed. They stayed with Ryou until it was time for them to go. Ryou had to be pried from Bakura's side by Marik. He cried himself to sleep not too long after that.  
  
Marik carefully held Ryou while he slowly drove home on his motorcycle. 'Ryou won't be alone in this me and my Hikari will see to that.'  
  
&&&&  
  
AN: OOOOO!!! Why did the Ring suddenly glow like that? Review and find out! 


	4. Chapter 4

Come Back To Me  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Change  
  
It's been three months since the accident and Bakura has yet to awaken. Most of his wounds have fully healed, but his head wound is slowly mending. Ryou didn't know what he would have done to himself if Malik and Marik hadn't have moved in with him. At times it hurts to see the two together, but he knows that they're there to console and support him. Even with them there Ryou still went through some major changes in the absence of his yami. For instance, when not in his school uniform Ryou is seen wearing all black. In his mind he's mourning even though Bakura isn't dead. If you tell this to Ryou he will clam up and refuse to speak to you for a few days. Marik made the mistake of saying this to Ryou and he ignored the yami for an entire week. No small feat considering they're living in the same damn house! Anyway, back to Ryou's change. After his change in wardrobe, Ryou dyed the tips of his hair black.  
  
Malik, being the good friend he is, did nothing to stop or encourage Ryou. At the beginning of all this, Malik wanted Ryou to tell the others that Bakura was in a coma. Ryou flat out refused, saying that everyone, excluding Yugi, would be beyond themselves with joy that the "Troublesome Tomb Robber" was in a coma and that it was a likely chance that he might never wake up again. Malik had thought it over and after a minute, he nodded in agreement.  
  
That happened two and a half months ago, back when Ryou was really moody and they blamed it on all the stress Ryou was putting himself through, one being the end of school and his lack of wanting to do any studying for finals. His grades had been good up until Bakura's coma. Then his grades began to suffer because his lack of heart. He passed, but it could have been better, had he not been suffering so.  
  
Anyway, today is a beautiful summer day and Malik had somehow gotten Ryou away from Bakura's side and outside. Malik wanted to take Ryou somewhere that didn't remind Ryou of Bakura, and as far as Malik knew, Bakura had never been to Domino Zoo. It was Marik's idea so he gets to wait while Malik got Ryou.  
  
They had just turned the corner when they ran right into Yugi and friends. After picking themselves up off the ground, Yugi said, "Hey Malik and Ryou. What are you doing?"  
  
"Umm... We're kind of busy right now Yugi sorry." Malik said gently guiding Ryou away from the group. Hoping to avoid a confrontation. Luckily for Malik, Ryou wasn't really paying attention to what's going on around him.  
  
"Okay Malik. Maybe you can join us at the movie theatre when you're done?" Yugi asked.  
  
"We'll think about Yugi. Thank you." Malik called back to his friend as he and Ryou walked away.  
  
Later that day at the park, Ryou and Malik were relaxing near the pond when the Yugi-tachi walked up to them.  
  
'Just great. The first chance we get to relax and they ruin it. Not that I have anything against Yugi, it's just so hard with Bakura in a coma and Ryou's mood swings. I don't know if I can take any more.' Malik thought when he caught sight of the approaching group.  
  
"Hey guys. How's it goin'?" Joey asked.  
  
"Oh just taking a break is all." Malik answered, glancing over at Ryou out of the corner of his eye. He almost turned his head in his direction when he saw the Ryou had turned away from the group so that his back was facing them. 'Mood swing alert.' Malik thought, turning his attention back on the group.  
  
"We're going to the movies and we were wondering if you'd like to join us." Yugi asked.  
  
But before Malik could answer, Ryou cut in and said, "Sorry but we're still busy today Yugi. Maybe next time." Ryou sent Malik a look that said; 'I'm not in the mood for this, so leave me alone.' Malik kept his mouth shut and went along.  
  
"Bakura got ya on a short leash again Ryou? Jeez. Does he have a stick up his ass or what? I know he's your yami and all but..." Joey was going to say more, but was cut short when Ryou jumped to his feet and punched Joey in the jaw.  
  
Everyone but Malik gasped and rushed to help Joey up off the ground. Malik tried to get Ryou to leave, but he shook him off.  
  
"What the Hell Ryou?! You're neva' like this!" Joey exclaimed ignoring the pain in his jaw.  
  
Ryou refused to answer, looking like he was about to blow a fuse as he waited for a reason to hit Joey again. His chance came with what Joey said next:  
  
"What's with the outfit Ryou? You neva' wear such things! I know Bakura does but that's no excuse for you to be coping him or anyone else who wears all black. And another thing..."  
  
BAM!!!  
  
Ryou hit Joey again, knock him to the ground and before anyone could get near to help Ryou stood over Joey and started yelling, "Leave me the Hell alone Joey! You have no right to be asking me why I'm wearing all black all right! You got a problem with that? Too bad. I don't care. You never noticed before now. Next to no one notices me. 'Ryou's such a weak ass, let's all pretend to be friends with him!'" Ryou snarled at everyone but Malik because he was out of Ryou's line of sight.  
  
"That's not true!" Yugi cried confused as to why his friend was acting like this.  
  
"That's what they all say, then you get stabbed in the back!" Ryou yelled, advancing on the group, stepping over a shocked Joey in the process.  
  
During all of this, Malik stood behind Ryou with a small tranquillizer pistol in his right hand, waiting for the right moment to fire. The moment came when Ryou paused for breath and was about to say something more. Malik pulled the trigger and the tranquillizer dart hit the back of Ryou's left shoulder.  
  
Ryou was shocked; reaching over he pulled the dart out of his shoulder and looked back at Malik. Seeing the tranquillizer gun in his hand ticked off Ryou. Turning around, Ryou started to approach his friend, but before he could take a step toward Malik, another dart appeared on Ryou's chest. Looking down in shock, Ryou pulled this one out as well and promptly dropped it and its partner to the ground.  
  
Ryou began to slump, but he never met the ground for Malik had caught him. Gently, Malik laid his friend down on the ground before putting away the tranquillizer gun and picking up the used darts.  
  
"What the Hell Malik?!" Tristen exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry about that." Malik said sheepishly, "Forget about that. Ryou's been acting weird lately. Ever since..." Malik trailed off, catching himself on that little bit of information kept between himself, Ryou, and Marik.  
  
"Since when Malik?" Joey pressed.  
  
Malik stood up with Ryou in his arms wondering when and how Ryou had gotten so heavy. He was silent for a moment before he answered, "I can't tell you. Ryou will when he's ready."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Tea demanded.  
  
Realizing his mistake, Malik turned to leave, "I've said too much. I'm sorry that Ryou acted the way he did. We'll see you later."  
  
AN: How was that? Weird huh? Review and tell me what you think. You just might be right! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Surprise

AN: Before you read this chapter I must warn you. This chapter contains a slight lime between Malik and Marik. Thank you for your time, now, on with the chapter.

"He's asleep now. He should wake sometime before dinner." Malik said as he came down stairs and plopped down on the couch. Lying there, Malik started rubbing his arms. "Ether I'm getting weak or Ryou has gained a lot of weight."

"What do you mean?" Marik asked joining his hikari on the couch.

"I had a hard time carrying Ryou home from the park."

"That makes no sense. You're almost as strong as me!" Marik exclaimed, confused.

"If you don't believe me Marik, why don't you go see for yourself how 'easy' it is for you to pick Ryou up?"

"It's not that Malik. I'm confused; maybe Ryou's just over-eating. It could be another side-effect of too much stress and separation from Bakura."

"I don't know Marik. Maybe we should take Ryou to the doctor's. Maybe they'll be able to figure out just what's wrong with him."

"Will that take a while or can we do that sooner?" Marik asked.

"It shouldn't take too long. We'll have to wait for Ryou to wake up before setting an appointment."

"Well then, if that's the case," Marik pounced onto his hikari, "can we have fun until then?"

"Don't Marik, I'm still sore." Malik said as he tried to get his yami off of him.

"Sore where? In your arms?" Marik took hold of Malik's hands and pinned them above his head. "Or here?" Marik ground his hips into Malik's, enticing a moan from his light.

"Marik..." Malik moaned as his yami continued to grind his hips into Malik's.

"Yes hikari?" Marik asked pausing in his ministrations.

"I'm too sore to play right now. We'll play later koi." Malik said slithering out from under his yami as best he could, "Besides, I need to get dinner started."

"Why can't we just order take out?"

"Because I'm getting tired of always ordering take out. And besides I want to surprise Ryou. He needs to be cheered up a bit. He's been in one of two moods you know." Malik responded as he entered the kitchen.

"Yeah I know. Depressed and violently angry."

"Kind of like Bakura sometimes." Came Malik's thoughtful response as he got started on making dinner.

Ryou woke to the darkness of his room and a strange, but good smelling scent on the air. 'This is starting to get old.' Ryou thought as he got out of bed and made his way down stairs. 'Can't remember what had set me off like that, forcing Malik to use his tranquillizer gun on me in public. And in front of the Yugi-tachi no less! What the hell is wrong with me? I feel so weird and disoriented.'

Ryou continued to think these depressing thoughts until he entered the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks and gasped in surprise. Right before his was the table lavishly set up for a special occasion.

Two candles were lit and burning brightly. The table was set for one with what looked like chinaware in the dim lighting. The tablecloth was thin white lace linen.

When Ryou brought his gaze up off the table, he almost had a heart attack when he caught sight of Malik and Marik. The blond Egyptian duo was dressed like French servants. Marik a waiter and Malik a maid. Both looked out of place and really silly in Ryou's eyes. He had a hard time keeping in his laughter.

"Go right ahead and laugh Ryou. You won't hurt our feelings." Came Malik's soft voice, playing the part he was dressed as.

Hearing this, Ryou broke into hysterics. Laughing so hard tears formed in his eyes. When he finally got a hold of himself, Ryou felt considerably better. Better then he had in the months he's been separated from Bakura.

Still thinking that Malik and Marik looked absolutely ridicules, Ryou sat down at the table and waited for what would happen next.

He didn't wait long, Malik and Marik served him a meal that looked good but Ryou felt it was missing something, 'Peaches. That's what it's missing. Peaches.' Ryou thought as he mixed the contents of his plate together, ignoring the looks he received from Malik and Marik.

(This isn't going to work.) Malik muttered to Marik through their link.

((Calm down Malik. He hasn't said anything yet. Give him the benefit of the doubt.)) Marik replied calmly.

Ryou, not "hearing" this exchange between his two close friends, looked up from his plate and asked, "Malik do we have any peaches in the house?"

"Why?" Marik asked while Malik searched for some peaches.

"I want to add it to the wonderful meal you and Malik made." Ryou said looking back down at the table.

Marik had no response to that, so he just kept quiet. A moment later Malik came back to the table with a bowl filled with diced peach slices.

"Thanks Malik!" Ryou beamed. Taking his fork up, Ryou mashed the peaches in the bowl. Afterward, Ryou mixed the peaches with the mixed up meal on his plate. Effectively grossing both Malik and Marik.

"You're not going to eat that are you?" Malik asked horrified.

"Yup!" Ryou exclaimed happily. Setting the bowl aside, Ryou dug into his strange meal.

Malik and Marik shared a concerned look. Something was indeed wrong with Ryou.

AN: Bet you all thought that I was going to reveal what's up with Ryou huh? Not to worry though, review and I might tell you in the next chapter. ï


	6. Chapter 6

Come Back to Me

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

AN: Sorry for the late update. My computer's been acting screwy lately but everything seems fine now. Other then that I'll be updating during the daytime rather then late at night. Now, on with the fic.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Chapter 6

What?!

%&%&%

"How did you manage to convince me to come here?" Ryou asked his best friend as he was pulled into the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"Oh hush." Malik said as he gently pushed Ryou into one of the chairs. "I'll be right back, now, hand me your wallet."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?" Malik gave Ryou a pointed look and held out his hand.

Ryou grumbled under his breath, but got out his wallet and gave it to Malik anyway. 'If it wasn't for the people here as well, I'd throw a major fit.' Ryou thought as Malik walked up to the check-in desk. 'I don't see the point of being here. There's nothing wrong with me. So what if I'm moody all the time. You would be to if someone you loved with all your heart was in a coma.' Ryou continued along this line of thinking as Malik came back and sat next to him. Ryou was so deep in his thoughts that he ignored everyone until the nurse called his name. Even then he was still upset.

%&%&%

The doctor came into the room a few minutes after the nurse had left.

"Hmm. You've gained a lot of weight since the last time I saw you Ryou." Doctor Johnson said as he went over the form he nurse had filled.

"I have?!" Ryou asked both shocked and confused.

"You mean you haven't noticed?" Dr. Johnson was shocked. "Maybe you can enlighten me Mr. Ishtar."

"Well, for the last three months Ryou has been acting way out of character." Malik started.

"How so?"

"He would go between mild fits of depression to violent fits of aggression."

"Mood swings. What started all this?"

"Ryou's lover was hit by a car and is in a coma. Ryou was at school when it happened."

"The mood swings can be put off as stress and so can the weight gain. Anything else out of the ordinary?"

"Strange eating habits and sudden cravings."

"How so?"

"Just last night we were eating chicken and rice with cream of mushroom soup when he added some cinnamon to it."

"Hey! It tasted good with the cinnamon added to it!" Ryou exclaimed upset that he was, in a way, being ignored.

"Yes, well." Dr. Johnson said as he stood and approached the examination bed. "Ryou could you please hop up onto and lay down on this? I have a suspicion as to why you're like this."

Ryou quietly did as he was told. He held his legs out of the way while Dr. Johnson pulled out the bed extension.

Dr. Johnson rolled Ryou's shirt up just enough to expose his belly. Next he unbuttoned and partially unzipped Ryou's jeans, fully exposing his belly. Gently, Dr. Johnson placed his cool hands on Ryou's abdomen, gently feeling the slight swell there. Noting that the skin there was firm, too firm to be fat. Dr. Johnson sat back down after zipping and buttoning Ryou's jeans, putting the bed extension up and telling Ryou to sit up. [1]

"That helps, but I'm still going to have to do a test to fully confirm my theory. Follow me please Ryou." Dr Johnson stood and left the room with Ryou following.

Stopping at a small storage room, Dr. Johnson got the box he needed, and then led Ryou to a nearby restroom. He handed Ryou the box and told him to follow the instructions. Ryou did as he was told, confused as to why he had to take the odd test meant for women usage, but he took it anyway. Afterward, he showed the results to Dr. Johnson. "Excellent! Now to tell your concerned friend the good news." He threw the test away and led Ryou back to the examination room.

%&%&%

Ryou sat down next to Malik and waited for Dr. Johnson to tell them what was up. They didn't wait long.

"My theory was right. Mr. Ishtar, your friend is the first male to ever become pregnant."

Ryou and Malik were stunned to silence. Dr. Johnson noticed their shocked expressions and continued, "I'll have to run more tests to make sure everything checks out okay. It would help if I knew who the father is."

Malik snapped out of his shock at that question and answered as best he could, "Ryou's boyfriend is in a coma right now."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What's his name?"

Malik glanced at Ryou, noticing that he was lost in his head, before answering Dr. Johnson, "His name is Bakura Itemari."

At that name, Ryou snapped out of his thoughts with a smile on his face.

"Okay. Now, tell me. When Ryou gets violent, how do you subdue him?"

Malik shrugged and pulled out his tranquillizer gun. "I use this. The formula wears off after an hour or two. Longer if both are used."

"How did you get these?"

"My sister gets them. They're completely safe."

"Well, just to be on the safe side I want you to stop using these darts. Find another way around Ryou's violent outbursts."

"That's ok. Used my last two last week and haven't had time to contact Ishizu."

Ryou snorted, but didn't comment. Instead he changed the subject, "School's going to hide my pregnancy from everyone?"

"I can put an illusion over you, but you'd have to avoid Yugi and Yami at all costs. They'll be able to see through the illusion if you get too close to them. But that can wait until you start showing."

"He already is, but barely. Put the illusion up when he has to go up in cloths size." Dr. Johnson suggested.

Malik nodded.

"I also suggest you both to prepare a room at your home for the baby. And tell your father sometime before the baby's born, please Ryou."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Good. I'll be seeing you two in a month's time. We'll be doing an ultrasound then. Me sure to drink some water before hand." Dr. Johnson said as Ryou put his shoes on and left with Malik.

"Oh and Malik?" Dr. Johnson said as he caught Malik's arm. "Please keep Ryou from stressing as much as you can. And have him exercise please. It'll help. Oh... and one more thing, get a female friend or sister to help with Ryou." With that, Dr. Johnson let go of Malik and left the room.

%&%&%

The ride back to Ryou's home was spent in silence. Both boys were thinking about what happened at the doctor's. Before leaving, Malik had told Ryou that once they got home they were going to tell Marik about the baby. Then Malik was going to invite Ishzu over for dinner and tell her as well.

Ryou hadn't really responded per say, he just shrugged and kept right on ignoring the world. Malik sighed and stopped trying to talk to his friend, knowing that Ryou had a reason to shut out the world right now.

'A baby's going to be a hard thing to take care of. I just hope Ryou's father will take the news well. I don't know if Ryou's father even knows about Bakura and the magic of the Millennium Items. I'll have to ask Ryou after we tell Marik about the baby.' Malik thought as he drove down the street in his shiny new Cadillac that he got from Ishizu on his last birthday.

%&%&%

[1] - As far as I know, this kind of examination is done on women and young ladies only. I can't quite remember what it's for though.

%&%&%

AN: Well? What do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

Come Back to Me

Chapter 7

Uh...Hi Dad...

When Malik pulled into the driveway of Ryou's home, he saw an extra car in the driveway.

"Hey Ryou?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you expecting your father to be home today?"

"No." Ryou said as he got out of the car. "This is certainly a surprise."

"Does he return for your birthday?"

"Yes he does, but that's not for another week and a half."

"Maybe he's staying for two weeks. He does that some times right?"

"Yes. Sometimes."

Malik went to unlock the door, but before he could the door was harshly opened and Marik was shoved out of the house and into Malik.

"As I said before, I don't know who you are or why you're in MY house and I want you gone!" Ryou's father yelled, standing in the doorway.

Marik was about to tackle Mr. Bakura, but Malik held him back. "Marik stop it. Let Ryou take care of this. That is his father after all."

Ryou had been silently fuming ever since he saw his father throw Marik out of the house.

"Ryou?"

Ryou glared at his father when he heard his name.

"What?" He snapped.

"Ryou? What's happened to you? What happened to my sweet and caring son?"

"He's been locked into a cage now that his one and only love is in a coma!" Ryou nearly yelled. "Suffering in the shadows with only TWO friends standing by his side. AND you added to that pain by throwing one of them out of the house that he had INVITED them into when he was in desperate deed of support and constant care and supervision to keep him from slowly killing himself!" Ryou was venting and Malik and Marik let him. Malik knew the real reason behind all this and as soon as Ryou had calmed down enough to talk, he would.

Anyway, as Ryou was saying everything e did, he took one step closer to his father until he was right up in his face.

"I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't know. This person must mean a great deal to you." Mr. Bakura said, gently bringing his son into a warm hug.

"He was very dear to me!" Ryou sobbed as he collapsed into his father's embrace and started to cry into his father's chest.

Mr. Bakura was confused about Ryou's sudden mood change. He looked questioning at Ryou's friends before him.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get Ryou inside. He doesn't need a bigger audience then what he's all ready got right now." Malik said as he started walking towards the door.

"Yes. An explanation would be nice, but inside. It's cooler in there anyway." Mr. Bakura agreed.

It took about an hour for Ryou to calm down enough to talk to his father and friends. Malik and Marik both knew what needed to be said to Ryou's father. They helped Ryou with the story of the Millennium Items and the sprits of the Puzzle, Ring, and Rod. Ryou told his father about his relationship with Bakura. Stating from when they first meet to just before the coma three months prier. Mr. Bakura took it rather well.

"I know that I haven't always been there for you Ryou but I'm here for you now. There's just one thing I'd like to know. Why didn't you tell me all of this before now?" Mr. Bakura asked once the story was done.

"At first I did it because I was afraid of Bakura. When Bakura stopped hurting me in any way, I just forgot that I hadn't told you about him or the magical Items. I just concentrated on what time I got to spend with you when you were home."

"Well, I'm glad you told me now and I'm glad that you have a companion here to spend time with while I'm away on a dig."

Ryou blushed as he corrected his father, "Bakura's more then my companion father."

Mr. Bakura looked at his son in shock and if Malik and Marik had stayed in the room, the two of them would have been laughing their asses off at the look on Mr. Bakura's and Ryou's faces.

Ryou was afraid that his father wouldn't understand and start yelling, but his fears where alleviated when his father softly spoke to him, "I can't say that I'm happy Ryou, but if you're truly happy with Bakura then I'll just have to change my mind and let you live your life the way you want to."

Ryou looked at his father in shock. He hadn't expected that.

"What?" His father asked giving Ryou a peculiar look.

"Gomen. Just wasn't expecting that that's all."

"Oh. Well. If that's the case, is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes there is actually." Ryou paused a moment to gather his bearings before continuing, "This may sound strange to you father, but somehow I'm pregnant."

Mr. Bakura was shocked into speechlessness. Glad he was sitting down when his son told him that. "What?" He chocked out.

"I'm pregnant. Malik and me just found out today. It certainly explains why I've been so violent lately."

At his father's confused look, Ryou continued, "For the past three months I've been experiencing very powerful mood swings. If I got angry enough I'd get so violent that Malik had to use tranquillizers on me as a way to stop me."

"Why didn't you get help sooner?"

"We blamed the mood swings on stress. Mostly because Bakura is in a coma, you were on a dig, and I still had school to get through."

"You could have called me and asked me to come home you know. You're more important then those dig sites Ryou."

"I realize that now, but I didn't then. I was too confused and hurt to do anything about it. You, Malik, and Marik are the only support I have right now."

"What about your other friends?"

"HA! Don't make me laugh dad. They don't know about him being in a coma. They think he's gone and they're happy that he's not around to give them grief!" Ryou said, venting just a bit.

"Why's that?" Mr. Bakura asked, more to help Ryou release his pent up frustration then to truly understand the problem.

"Before Bakura changed for the better, he was always trying to get the Millennium Puzzle from Yugi. For a time Bakura was and still is sadistic and cruel. Yami, the spirit of the puzzle, has a huge grudge against Bakura. I don't know why, but soon, everyone except me, Malik, and Marik agreed that Bakura was someone to shun. Malik isn't shunned even though he got closer to getting the puzzle then Bakura ever did! It doesn't help much that Bakura hates Yami's guts, so what if Yami was once a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt! Bakura had a reason for becoming the most notorious tomb robber in Egypt! They don't understand and refuse to listen to reason!" Ryou ended his rant by drawing his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs, and hiding his face in his knees, crying his eyes out.

Ryou's dad, Yaten Bakura, acted quickly and wrapped his arms around his son. Hoping to comfort and show that he was there for him. "There, there Ryou. It'll all work out in the end. You just need to give it some time."

As Ryou's tears started to slacken, Ryou slowly came out of his ball. "Thanks dad." Ryou whispered, returning the embrace.

"You're welcome son. And if you want me to, I will stay here for as long as you need me to."

Ryou brightened considerably at that. "Really? Thank you dad!"

AN: AWWWWW. Isn't that sweet? Please tell me what you think; your responses are most comforting.

PS: Does anyone know what happened to hato-chiisai of ?


	8. Chapter 8

Come Back To Me

Chapter 8

More Changes

In the days following the news of Ryou's pregnancy, Marik, Malik, and Yaten Bakura cleared out everything from an unused bedroom. Putting away some of it and selling the rest.

Malik and Marik had fun painting and decorating the room in Ancient Egyptian themes. Both always had to take a shower when they were done for the day or when they had to eat.

As school time approached, Malik and Marik worked on an illusion that will be set on Ryou. Only a select few would be able to see beyond the trick. The illusion hides Ryou's growing girth by making everyone but the select few see Ryou as they normally do. The illusion will cover up what ever Ryou wears. This is a good thing because his uniform no longer fits like it did before he knew about the pregnancy.

Ryou was thrilled when he heard this. Malik told Ryou that he would have to start carrying around the Millennium Rod for the full effect of the illusion. He was handed the Item so that he could begin getting use to its weight.

Besides this, all four males would get up early in the morning and take a short jog around the block. This was to help Ryou loose some of the extra weight that he had gained over the last few months.

Malik and Marik went as far as teaching Ryou how to defend himself with a knife, if the need ever occurred. Ryou's father went out and bought a small handgun and bullets. He took Ryou to a shooting range and taught him how to use it. Ryou was a fast and willing learner in both techniques.

'Anything to protect my unborn child.' Ryou thought after a long day of workouts and training. 'I'm glad tomorrow's Saturday. Means I get to sleep in. Later, dad and I will convince Malik and Marik to come up to the attic for all of the old baby things. Then we'll wash and dry everything and put them in the nursery. Everything's planned out so well, it should go by smoothly.' Ryou thought as he lounged on his bed. 'Man, I am so glad that Malik and I don't have the same classes as the Yugi-tachi. It would have been terribly hard to avoid them if we did.' Ryou's thought's drifted as he slipped from wakefulness to deep sleep. All while the Ring softly glowed a light yellow color.

Time lapse

School started as it always does, loud and dull. For Ryou and Malik, school was going to be a hard place to be at for the next five months. Both were very glad that Ryou had taken P.E. last school year. That would have been tricky with the illusion over Ryou. Anyway, Ryou and Malik got back into the swing of things faster than all of the other students. It was mostly because the two of them would be up two hours before dawn to jog and train. Then they would shower and get ready for school and eat a hardy breakfast before walking to school.

Everything went smoothly over the next two months until one morning Ryou woke up feeling very odd. He got up and looked himself over in his full-length mirror. He almost fainted at what he saw. He was now a she! Instead of his normal flat chest under his shirt, he now has breasts. He poked one to see if they were really there. Gasping in slight pain Ryou realized that her new chest was indeed real and quite tender. Ryou whimpered, not knowing what she should do.

At that precise moment, Malik walked into Ryou's room, ready to head out, and froze in place with shock. Ryou whimpered again and shifted from foot to foot, waiting for Malik to snap out of his shock. Malik noticed Ryou's squirming and asked, "Ryou what happened?"

"I don't know. I woke up like this. I don't know what to do!" Ryou sobbed, closing in on a panic attack. Malik quickly walked over to his friend and gently gathered her up in his arms.

"Shh. It's going to be okay Ryou. We'll stay home for a couple of days and we cay figure out how to handle this. Now why don't you lay back down and go back to sleep? I'll call the school and leave a message all right?" Malik soothed.

Malik looked down at Ryou when he got no response. Ryou had cried herself to sleep. Malik gently laid Ryou back down on her bed, tucked her in, and left to go call the school.

During the two days that Ryou was out of school, her entire wardrobe changed. Ryou had gone to a maternal store with Ishizu and bought everything that Ryou would need. Bras being the first thing they got. Ishizu helped Ryou with them because of her lack of experience in that department.

The woman helping them showed Ryou how the bra can be opened to feed the baby without having to unsnap the bra.

Ryou surprisingly enjoyed her day of shopping with Ishizu. The older woman was surprisingly insightful. She managed to talk Ryou into feeling comfortable with her new body. She told Ryou that when the day came for the baby to be born that the doctors would be a lot more helpful than if Ryou was still male.

Ishizu also told Ryou that she would need to start taking Lamaze classes in preparation for the birth of the baby.

AN: That ending kind of sucks in my opinion, but hey. I'm going to end this chapter anyway. Oh, and just to let all of my readers know. I've stumbled across a roadblock in my mind and I need inspiration for the next chapter called, "Christmas Surprise." I have a general idea of what it's going to be about but no way to put it into writing. Help would be much appreciated. Thanx.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I ain't dead yet! My apolagies for not reviewing for so long, life kind of got in the way a little bit. Thanx for waiting patently, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Thanx again for waiting on me, 'til next time, now, on with the fic…

Come Back to Me

Chapter 9

Christmas Surprise

Days went by as they always do. Nothing truly exciting happened, but Halloween was fun. Malik and Marik went out on the town dressed like vampires. They had been planning this for quite some time. They had a blast scaring the shit out of people. This was due to not only how real their costumes were but also the fact that they used the Millennium Rod to make their eyes glow.

Ryou on the other had, stayed home and gave out candy. She had fun watching the children dashing from house to house in search of more candy then they could eat in a year. The next day Ryou was thankful that her other "friends" hadn't stopped by the house. If they had Ryou would have turned out all the lights and wait for them to leave the block.

As I said, nothing was happening in Domino anymore. It was like all the fun things to do was gathered up and shoved into a bag and held just out of reach.

Then came Christmas.

Today we see Ryou and Malik are decorating the inside of her home with Christmas decorations.

The tree is already up and decorated. It's been that way for a week now. Marik, Ishizu, Rashid and Ryou's father went and got it and set it up all while Malik and Ryou were at school. They had been in the process of decorating it when Ryou and Malik walked in the door.

Currently, Ryou's father and Ishizu are out shopping while the boys and Rishid decorate the house.

"There. All done." Ryou said after putting the finishing touches to the decorations in the hallway.

"I'm done to." Malik called from the living room. He had been putting lights and garland up in places Ryou was unable to get to nor reach thanks to her pregnancy.

"It's wonderful Malik." Ryou said as she walked to the middle of the living room.

"Thank you."

"You wanna go outside and see what Marik and Rashid have done to the outside of the house?" Ryou asked, reaching for her winter coat.

"Sure. I wouldn't pass up a chance to see Marik doing the decorating instead of Rashid and I." Malik said as he bundled up.

Ryou and Malik went out into the front yard and gasped in surprise when they saw the house. Marik and Rashid, had out done themselves. There were large colored lights running along the edge of the roof with white icicle lights hanging down. There was a miniature Santa sleigh with miniature reindeer. The lead reindeer had a red nose. The miniature set up looked like it was in the process of touching down rather than taking off.

The porch and part of the front lawn was decorated as well. There were small white lights crisscrossing up and down the posts, running along the tops of the banister. Around the window and up, over, and down the door posts, colored, chasers ran. The bushes even had lights on them!

The two lights were so busy gapping at the sight of the house that they didn't notice the approach of the decorators.

"Do you like it?" Marik asked, startling Malik and Ryou.

"Hai. It's wonderful Marik." Ryou breathed, still trying to get over her minimal shock. Malik nodded his head in agreement, also struggling with his shock.

"Glad to hear it. Now, why don't we all go inside and see what you two did to the inside of the house?" Marik suggested.

Inside was a different matter. The living room was decorated with small white lights and green and red speckled garland. The lights and garland ran along the edges of the shelves and bookcases. Garland ran along the tops and sides of the pictures hanging on the wall opposite the couch and the tree in the corner near the TV.

The tree was a beauty in and of itself.

The colored lights flash in ever changing patterns. Childhood ornaments mingle with glass and delicate ones. The delicate ornaments have been Ryou's family for five generations. The glass ones have were purchased earlier on in the month because Malik, Marik, Ishizu, and Rashid were confused about Christmas, but they caught on not long afterward.

Nine of the glass spheres have names. One for every member of Ryou's family and Malik's. A tenth ball is un-named at the moment. This will have Ryou's child's name on it after the baby is born.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early for our favorite white haired hikari. The sun was just peeking over the horizon when Malik burst into her room and proceeded to bounce around chanting, 'Christmas is here! Christmas is here!' Until Ryou got out of bed, put on her bathrobe and followed Malik downstairs.

It wasn't long after that that the living room became a disaster area. Malik and Marik were like small children at their first sleepover. Wrapping paper went flying around the room with no sense of order. When the dust settled Malik and Marik were in a very heated make out session while on the floor around them were various sex toys, scented candles, games, and books. Everyone else just shook his or her head and continued to open their own gifts.

Morning had come and gone by the time Ryou finished putting away her child's, her cat's, and her gifts, in her room. On her way back down stairs, she felt a sharp stab of pain low in her belly. Pausing mid step, Ryou put a hand on her swollen belly and waited for the pain to subside. Once the pain was completely gone, Ryou continued down the stairs briefly wondering what that was all about.

Down stairs, Ryou waddled over to the couch and slowly settled in to watch some TV. Five minutes into the show, Ryou feels that same sharp pain from earlier. Wincing, she begins to wonder what the hell is going on with her.

After the pain faded away, Ryou turned back to her show. Only to be interrupted again five minutes later. 'Okay. Now I KNOW that's not normal.' Ryou thought before she turned off the TV and yelled as loud as she could, "Malik, Marik! I need your help! Now!"

Close to five minutes later a pair of sweaty, disheveled blondes found Ryou lying on the couch, panting, with an arm over her swollen stomach. Ryou turned to her friends and calmly said, "I think the baby's coming."

Malik and Marik acted quickly and calmly. Malik got the keys and started up the car. Marik helped Ryou out to the car and carefully buckled her in. After closing the car door, Marik went back inside, wrote a note to Ryou's father, grabbed the pre-packed suitcases, locked the door and joined the two hikaris in the car.

It didn't take them long at all to get to the hospital with Malik driving at breakneck speeds. Ryou was taken up to a specially prepared delivery room at the mention of who her doctor is.

After getting prepared for the birth, her doctor walked in and examined her. When he was done he said, "Well, your water hasn't broken yet, so we have to wait until it does before we can do any thing else."

"Is there anything we can do to help speed this up?" Marik asked just a little impataint.

"As a matter of fact there is Marik. The three of you can walk around the room or anywhere outside on this level."

"Good. We'll start that right now thank you." Marik said as he up and left the room.

Close to two hours later Ryou's water broke and man did she wish it hadn't! The pain was 10 times worse now. And on top of that, she wasn't even dilated enough yet!

So now she gets to wait for who the hell knows how long, in pain, and wondering if she had done the right thing. Wishing for a piece of Bakura to help live with the pain of him no longer being right there with her.

Ryou was snapped from her thoughts when she felt something cool touch the skin at the back of her neck. She turned her head and looked at Malik sitting next to her.

"What?" he asked.

"What's with the cold rag at the back of my neck?" Ryou asked.

"Oh that. The nurse said to do that it helps keep you cool during labor. The nurse checked you and said that you're almost there. Just a little while longer."

"Really?" Ryou looked skeptical.

"Really, really." Malik couldn't help but say.

Ryou started laughing for a full two minutes with Malik before it turned into a scream of pain as a contraction hit. Catching her breath she stared the breathing exercises she was taught earlier in the year. It wasn't long after that that Ryou's doctor returned with the nurse. Dr. Black immediately went over to Ryou and checked her.

"Ready to have this baby Ryou?" Dr. Black asked.

"Hell yes!" Ryou exclaimed.

"Then let's get started."

During the next hour Ryou pushed during every contraction, holding tightly onto Malik's hand. Halfway through, Ryou started to tire, Marik stepped up and helped Ryou through the rest of the birth, carefully keeping his strength in check.

Not long after that a loud wail filled the room. "It's a girl!" Dr. Black announced. Ryou lied back against Marik with a smile. After cutting the umbilical cord, Dr. Black brought the wailing baby up to her mother's arms. The infant instantly quieted against her mother's chest.

"Amazing." Marik said awed. Dr. Black and the nurse gave him questioning looks but didn't say anything."

"She looks kinda ugly." Malik stated.

Ryou glared at her friend before handing her child to the waiting nurse for clean up. "All newborns look like that before they're cleaned up, dressed and handed back to the mother."

Before either of the two blondes could answer, Dr. Black chose that moment to interrupt, "Ready Ryou?"

"Ready."

After the afterbirth was expelled, Ryou was aloud to finally rest.

AN: This chapter was a little difficult to write. It's my first time writing a birth scene. I hope you all like it. Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
